


How Can You Show It?

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Suicidal Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: The war against the Galra was never going to be easy. Everyone knew what was on the line when they took up arms against the Galra Empire, and the Paladins of Voltron were no exception.





	How Can You Show It?

The team had learned of a bunker on a remote moon that the Galra were using as a secret munitions storage base, as well as the tactical base for an impending attack on the Blade of Marmora. After Hunk and Matt intercepted this information, the Paladins, Blades, and rebels all decided that they needed to act fast. Keith would lead the frontal assault on the base with the Blade attack force, along with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro and Allura would escort the rebels on their bombing run. Shiro would stay in the Castle with Coran for tactical support. Keith’s attack would leave the bunker vulnerable for the rebels to deal the finishing blow from the opposite side of the base.

“Lance, Allura!” Keith shouted into the comms. “How long until the bombers are in position?”

“We’re falling behind.” Allura said. “We weren’t expecting this many Galra fighters, and we’re losing bombers. Are there any reinforcements available?”

 

“Sorry Princess, we have our hands full over here.” Keith had only just started to destroy the Galra artillery cannons, while Pidge and Hunk used their lions as a shield for the Blade’s ships. “How long can you hold out?”

“I’m not sure, Keith. We- agh!”

“Princess?” Lance said. He saw a barrage of missiles hit her lion. “Are you ok?”

“Don’t worry about me, Lance, we need to get those- ah!” she screamed as more Galra missiles pelted the Blue lion from all sides.

Lance could see Blue was being overwhelmed, he knew she couldn’t take much more. He flew Red to take some of the fire.

“Princess! Get those rebels out of here!”

“Lance, what are you doing?” Hunk said into his comms, still taking hits.

“Just go, Princess! Get out of here!”

“Lance!” Keith said. But he didn’t answer. “Lance whatever you’re doing-”

Lance removed his helmet. He piloted Red towards one of the downed bombers and picked it up, making sure its payload was still intact. He then turned his sights back to the bunker. The only thing on his mind was the people he’d be saving by taking out this bunker.

The other Paladins were shouting into the comms for him to stop, but he couldn’t hear them. They all watched as he personally delivered the bombs into the bunker, engulfing the Galra and the Red Lion in flames.

 

When Lance finally came to, he woke with a shout, shooting up out of the bed he’d been laying on. He was back in the Castle. And the Paladins were surrounding him.

“Wh- what happened...did I…”

“You did.” Shiro said. But he didn’t sound happy about it. “You also severely damaged the Red Lion, and almost got yourself killed as well.”

“Come on, Shiro, give him a break.” Hunk said. Shiro sighed and left the room. Lance turned away.

“Lance, why did you do that?” Allura asked. “It was incredibly reckless, even for you.”

“The rebels.” He said weakly, laying back down. “They wouldn’t have made it.”

“They knew that, Lance.” Allura said. Lance looked at her, almost shocked. “They understood the risks. They were prepared to sacrifice themselves to stop the Galra.”

“So why can’t I be?” Lance said. He was just shy of raising his voice at the Princess. He looked away still, but Allura took his hand.

“Get better soon, Lance.” She left the room as well.

Pidge and Hunk walked up to the bed. Pidge punched Lance in the arm.

“Hey, what was…”

Pidge was in tears. She was crying, and she was angry.

“Pidge, I-”

“You could’ve died Lance!” She shouted at him. “You could’ve died, and then what!” Lance could see Hunk tearing up as well. “What would we have done then, Lance?”

“There’s plenty of pilots out there. Ow!”

“Don’t say stuff like that!” She said, punching him again. “Stop thinking so little of yourself. Stop thinking we don’t care about you!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t act like it then we wouldn’t be here!” Lance screamed. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily.

Pidge and Hunk reeled from Lance’s words. They left the room with their heads hung low, Hunk put his arm around Pidge.

Lance turned and started to get under the covers when he noticed Keith was still in the room. Leaning against the wall, he had his head down with his hair covering most of his face.

Lance tried to ignore him at first. Bluntly covering himself and turning away from him. After a few minutes he wondered if Keith had fallen asleep. When he turned and saw his eyes were open, and he was fidgeting with his knife, he sat up again.

“What are you still doing here?” He said. “Didn’t get the message the first time?”

“You’re an idiot.” Lance cocked his head to the side. “And an asshole.”

“Oh, so I’m an asshole because I almost died, is that it!?”

“No!” Keith threw his knife into the wall across from him. “You are an asshole because you won’t listen to us! YOU NEVER LISTEN!”

Keith stomped over to the bed. Lance flinched as he stood over him. Keith knelt down and hugged him. Lance could feel Keith’s shaky breaths through his chest and on his neck. Lance hesitated, then held Keith in his arms

“You don’t listen.” Keith said in a whisper. “We tried to tell you how much we care about you, how much we need you, but you wouldn’t listen.” Keith held himself up and looked into Lance’s eyes. “So I showed you. I stayed.”

Keith leaned down towards Lance. He was drawn to him.

“I’ll always stay.”


End file.
